Viktor: The Spoils
Viktor: The Spoils is the 23rd episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and it's the third episode of the second season. 'Airdate' February 18, 2011 'Plot' In an ancient castle, in a scientific lab, an old hag tells her master, Prince Gyula, not unleash an ancient power they have taken. The hag tries to tell Prince Gyula to go the peaceful way, but the prince and his father, King Xarion, want to see this power, but it is revealed to be the frozen body of Dr. Vicktor. The prince thinks of freeing Dr. Vicktor of his icy prison to help them against the rebels in their civil war, but the king tries to persuade his son to not release him. Meanwhile, the gang is flying through the forest in Kevin's jet, in order to help King Xarion against the rebels in the civil war. When they are attacked by some missiles, Ben tries to become Jetray, but becomes Echo Echo instead. When the missiles are flying at the jet, Ben becomes Ultimate Echo Echo and destroys the rest of the missiles. However, they are attacked by the prince and their soldiers, until the king stops them. The king explains that the prince had changed ever since his mother's passing, and blames him for his mother's death. In order to get past the security that goes to Dr. Vicktor's chamber, Ben uses Big Chill to phase through the lasers and shut them down. When they find Dr. Vicktor's corpse, they are found by the soldiers and commence fighting them. However, Dr. Vicktor's ice block begins to melt, and Ben trys his best to keep him frozen, but Dr. Vicktor breaks free. The Prince reveals that Dr. Vicktor is under his control, to do only his bidding. While trying to fight Dr. Vicktor and the Zarcovian soldiers at the same time, Gwen and Kevin get knocked out, and Ben becomes Ultimate Big Chill, but the Prince gets Dr. Vicktor to defeat Ben, and imprison the gang and King Xarion. Gwen manages to free the king, but he takes Ben (who is still unconscious) for an experiment and leaves Gwen and Kevin to be imprisoned. He conducts an experiment on a-still-unconscious Ben, Dr. Vicktor, and himself all at once and uses Ben's Ultimatrix for the experiment. After sampling through Chromastone, Wildmutt, and Goop, he finally settles on AmpFibian, who uses his incredible electricity-controlling-and-manipulating capabilities to begin the experiment. But the prince interferes in order to stop his father from taking control of Dr. Vicktor, and ends up seemingly killing him in the process. The Prince says he's King now but the King's mind has been transferred to Dr. Vicktor's body. The King has renamed himself King Vicktor and starts hurting his son to test his power. The King plans to use Dr. Vicktor's power to stop the rebels. He releases his son as a last act of mercy, and starts decimating the rebel groups, but is attacked by Heatblast. Gwen and Kevin join the battle, and they fight King Vicktor. They trap him by melting a tank and using Gwen's power to immobilize him to a statue, with part of his face still free. The prince and his soldiers take King Vicktor back, as the king's mind is still inside King Vicktor's body. The prince decides to hang King Vicktor and use his soldiers to fight the rebels, but Ben takes the prince's device that controls his soldiers and sets them all free so that they can choose their own sides in the Civil War. When King Vicktor swears vengeance, the team leaves. 'Ultimatrix alien debuts' * Wildmutt * Heatblast Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Fritz 'Aliens Used' * Echo Echo (selected alien was Jetray) * Ultimate Echo Echo * Big Chill * Ultimate Big Chill * Chromastone (unconscious) * Wildmutt (first re-appearance) (unconscious) * Goop (unconscious) * AmpFibian (unconscious) * Heatblast (first re-appearance)(re coulred) 'Villains' * King Viktor * King Xarion * Prince Gyula 'Errors' * Big Chill's hands are coloured blue instead of black. * For a split second Dr. Vicktor's eyes flashed green. * When Prince Gyula removed the cables from Dr. Vicktor, AmpFibian's Ultimatrix sides were grey when it should have been black. * When Ultimate Echo Echo showed up, his voice is lighter than his normal voice. and When he is flying to destroy a missile rest is eye's side is blue * When Ultimate Echo Echo transformed to Ben, he turned to Ben instead of turning into Echo Echo first. * When the gang walks away when King Viktor is making his revenge speech,you can hear him say more,but at first,his mouth dosen`t move. 'Quotes' *'Echo Echo:' "Echo Echo!! I was going for Jetray but whatever." (Blows the missiles up but keeps falling) *'Echo Echo': "Oh no!!" (Goes Ultimate) *'Ultimate Echo Echo': Ultimate Echo Echo!!" (Blows up the rest of the missiles) *'Gwen': "For once, I'd like to sneak in and out of a place without getting into a fight." *'Kevin': (Mocks) "Teleporter pod." *'Big Chill': "Just give it a rest." *'Kevin': "This is for shooting me in the back and for making me miss out on a sweet pre-owned teleporter pod!" *'Heatblast': "Will you punch him already?!" *'Viktor: '''Another tank? Bring a hundred! *'Heatblast': I'm fresh out of tanks, your hiney! But I am bringing the heat! *'Ben': What do you need a teleporter for? *'Kevin': Lets see. Breaking into bad guy's headquarters, escaping from bad guy's traps, uhh... saving money on spaceship fuel. *'Ben': okay, point taken. But Gwen can teleport us with her "magic" *'Kevin': It makes her tired. *'Gwen': It does not! *'Kevin': And cranky... (smiles) *'Gwen': You make me cranky! *'Gwen': Doctor Vicktor. *'Big Chill': Or what's left of him. *'Kevin': I wonder what did this to him (Gwen and Big Chill stares at Kevin),when I dumped him in the Null Void he was still alive seriously. 'Trivia' * When Echo Echo say "Oh No", it sounds the way he said it in Absolute Power Part 2. * This is the first time Dr. Vicktor has made a re-appearance since the original series. * Dr. Vicktor is the third villain from the original series to reappear in Ultimate Alien. * This is the third time Wildmutt is seen in Ultimate Alien. In the order of appearances: ''Fame ''(on T.V. only), ''The Forge of Creation ''(Used by 10 year-old Ben) and this one. * This is the second time in Ultimate Alien that Ben turns into Heatblast. Although the first time he turned into Heatblast was in Forge of Creation by 10 year old Ben. * This is the second time Ben turns into Echo Echo instead of Jetray. The first time was ''Ben 10: Alien Force ''in ''Trade-Off. * Heatblast is one of the only two aliens shown thus far with yellow eyes (the another is NRG). * It is revealed that after Kevin absorbed Dr. Vicktor's power when he was suffering from his third mutation, he sent him to the Null Void, but somehow Vicktor escaped and was frozen sometime after. * The king of Zarkovia seems to figure out how to work the Ultimatrix, as he was able to shift Ben through different forms for his experiment with Dr. Vicktor. * A running gag in this episode is with Kevin requesting they get a teleporter pod in order to get traveling easier. * Dr. Viktor's electrical powers used to be purple. Now they are blue. That is exactly what happened with Ghostfreak too. His powers were purple, now they're blue. Coincidentaly in the original series Dr. Viktor and Ghostfreak worked together, and now the same changes have been made to them. This might have almost happened with Gwen, but her's are pink instead of purple * This is the first episode with two aliens making a re-appearance, Wildmutt and Heatblast. But they do not say their name. This is probably because Wildmutt was unconscious at the time (and can't speak to begin with), adding to the fact that he cannot speak and the fact that Heatblast was an off-screen transformation. * This episode makes numerous references to the movies involving the Frankenstein monster: the monster being restrained via being frozen in a block of ice, a hunch back assistant, transferring the mind of another into the monster, a large desolate castle where the monster was brought to life, displaying it as a intellegent being and finally the equipment seen in the castle throughout the episode. * In the original series, Dr. Viktor had a mechanical left eye and right arm. In this episode, both are organic. * On IMDB, this episode is called "The Return of Dr. Viktor." Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes